Noah
Noah is a Whitelighter and former Elder. As a young Elder, Noah had a more liberal view on matters and was displeased with the way the council operated. After a failed attempt to overthrow the council, Noah was demoted to Whitelighter. He was later appointed as the new Whitelighter of the Halliwell sisters and started a relationship with Prue Halliwell. History Becoming an Elder Shortly after the Titans killed many of the Elders, Noah was guiding a coven of witches in London. One night, the entire coven was killed by an Empusa. She nearly killed Noah until Leo Wyatt intervened and vanquished her. He orbed Noah to the Heavens and offered him the chance to become an Elder, which Noah accepted, as he was tired of not being able to save the people he cared about. During his time as an Elder, Noah became good friends with Leo, who trained him, and Kevin, another young Elder. Noah soon became disillusioned with the council, as he felt they were too conservative and not acting enough. After the Avatar incident, Leo was sent to earth without his memories, to find out where he truly belonged. Noah was suspicious of Odin, believing he could manipulate the situation. When Leo chose his family over the council, Noah was glad for his friend, but believed that the council had lost another voice of reason. During the Ultimate Battle, Noah was furious that the Elders had turned their backs on the Charmed Ones, leaving them to fight this battle alone. After a heated argument with Odin, the former orbed Noah away to cool down. Noah was then approached by Calliope, another Whitelighter who supported his ideas. The Closing Chapter Noah appeared alongside Odin when the Elders asked the Charmed Ones to reclaim Magic School, six months after the Ultimate Battle. However, due to Odin's history with the sisters, the meeting quickly turned into a heated discussion. Noah was shocked when Odin went as far as threatening the sisters and tried to calm the situation with little success. Once Odin left, Noah and Leo explained that saving the school was not a favor for the Elders, but something that was important to the entire magical community. When Piper asked where the Elders were during the Ultimate Battle, Noah informed her that the older generation of Elders, under leadership of Odin, didn't want to intervene. Noah expressed his frustration with the situation and hinted that he was planning some kind of change up there. When Noah explained why Magic School was needed, the sisters agreed to save it, but only for the future of magic. Once Magic School was saved, Noah appeared before Paige on the Golden Gate Bridge and informed her that Magic School was being reopened, though he expressed his concerns about getting the teachers and students back. He also asked how Billie was doing. When Paige said she wished there was more she could do for Billie, Noah told her that she would be able to help her when she's ready. Attempting a Rebellion Along with Calliope, Noah gathered many Whitelighters in the hope of starting a rebellion, as he was becoming more and more discontent with the way the Elders operated. He was interrupted by Paige Matthews, who had heard about the meeting from Kyle Brody. Both of them feared that the rebellion would cause more harm than good and eventually managed to convince Noah to stand down. Noah realized that he was happy to spend his life with Calliope, whom he had fallen in love with, and that he should be content with what he had. The Once and Future Evil Noah reappeared alongside Sandra to heal Phoebe, Paige and the future versions of Chris, Melinda and Prue after evil Wyatt appeared from the future and injured them. They revealed that the Elders were opposed to getting involved and that they defied the council's orders to heal them. Noah then hinted that he and Paige have run into each other a couple of times. He and Sandra informed them that it was important to find Wyatt quickly, as his powers were becoming too much to contain. War in the Heavens For several years, Noah was content with his life, being with Calliope and training new Whitelighters. They created a hideway in the mountains where they could be together, though Noah knew that Calliope still had problems with the council. One day, she was sent on a mission by Odin and came back mortally wounded. As she lay dying, she accused Odin of setting her up and told Noah of an artifact that could help overthrow the corrupt council. Blinded by grief and anger towards Odin, Noah charged the Heavens and used the Apple of Discord against many Whitelighters, turning them to his side. A battle soon erupted between Whitelighters until the Elders revealed themselves. Noah argued with Odin and used the apple on Several Elders, including Kevin. When Noah and Odin attacked each other, Sandra jumped in the middle and was injured. The battle was ended when Paige arrived with Leo and orbed the Apple away from Noah. She reversed its influence and put it back in the vault. Horrified by what he had done, Noah collapsed and revealed that Calliope had been killed. Odin denied setting up Calliope, which Sandra confirmed. The Elders decided that Noah needed to be punished for his actions. While Odin wanted to recycle Noah, Sandra proposed that he be stripped of his status and return to being a Whitelighter again. Odin agreed under the condition that Noah would spend time imprisoned until they found a worthy cause for him. Noah did not object, as he felt that he deserved worse for what he had done. He was stripped of his rank and taken away. Whitelighter Again In 2029, Odin appointed him to become the Whitelighter of Prue, Penny and Payton Halliwell in an attempt to regain the loyalty of the Halliwells in the fight against the Source of All Evil. Noah objected, as he did not want to trick the sisters and be honest with them, though Odin ordered him to gain their trust. Noah helped the sisters against the Spirit Killer Bryce to gain their trust, though the sisters were suspicious of him. Their doubts were further enhanced when Bryce read Noah's mind and warned the sisters about him. However, the Elders, including Sandra remained convinced that he needed to gain their trust and the sisters agreed to having him as their Whitelighter. Noah later confronted Prue over her relationship with Matt, a spirit. He feared that it would eventually lead to Matt becoming an evil spirit and later convinced him to move on. He also informed the Elders about Chris' plans to vanquish the Source and provided him with the spell needed to return the nexus. Confronted by Prue When Noah returned some time later, Prue confronted him over his lies and secrets. Noah later took her somewhere private and explained how the Elders had sent him to get them back on their side. He also informed her that he had done something wrong in the past and that this was his chance at redemption. Prue decided to forgive him as long as there would be no more secrets and lies. Noah was later present when possessed mortals attacks the manor and helped to take care of the possessed Ryan along with Leo at Magic School while the cousins fought off the possessed. After hearing from her mother of Noah's past as Elder, Prue called him to talk about it, and Noah admitted that he did not tell her why he thought she would not trust him if she had known, and why not it seemed important as it was a thing of the past. When Prue tried to leave, he stopped her, and when she felt his emotions, she ended up kissing him, even though she broke off almost immediately. Noah finally admitted that he had feelings for Prue and she replied she felt the same, but that she couldn't be with someone who was afraid to show her who he really was. Shortly thereafter, Julian was forced to ask Phoebe for help to get rid of the Wraith sent to hunt him down by his grandmother, and Prue had himself taken away by Noah. When the whitelighter asked her why she took it so badly with Julian, Prue admitted that she feared that the Demon-Witch could destroy her family. Noah, however, pointed out that Julian had never asked for anything that had happened to him. The two then kissed. Noah later went to the hotel in search of Prue and Penny, but found only Coop who told him that he knew something about him and that he considered him a good man. Noah then left. Weeks later Noah went to have breakfast with Prue, but he arrived late because one of his charges had needed him and he had to leave immediately, because he was summoned by the Elders. The elders informed him that the cousins needed to relive their past lives, to prepare themselves to face a threat in the present. Later Noah went to the manor and ran into Dylan; having found that he had no ill intentions, he explained to him how reincarnation worked, after which the half-manticore returned to work, and Noah tried to make Prue understand that he should wake up as soon as possible.When the cousins woke up, Henry was angry with Noah, since the past life of Noah Sir Percival had killed the past life of Henry Kay. When Prue asked him if he already knew that their past lives had been in love, Noah replied that since past lives did not always affect the present he had never considered it important. In addition, the cousins discovered that Morrigan was reborn and that its essence was still linked to the soul of Wyatt; so if Morrigan had been eliminated, Wyatt would have died with her. After Noah went to Prue's house and at his request, he told her about his past. Later Penny developed the power of hypnosis and began to abuse it. When Noah went to tell her that if she continued like this, the power would be taken away from her, she hypnotized him and ordered him to drop the matter and spend time with Prue. However, Penny eventually regretted the wrongdoing and learned to use her power responsibly, which Noah himself recognized. Time later, Noah met with Prue in a club, where they met an Empusa. Prue tried to fight her, but the Empusa was immune to her powers so they had no choice but to escape abandoning an innocent in the clutches of the demon. Noah went to seek advice from the Elders about how to deal with the Empusa and there he met his old friend Kevin, with whom he had not spoken for years. Noah blamed Kevin for treating him like a pariah like the others. Kevin replied that things were delicate and warned Noah not to make the same mistake with Calliope with Prue. However, Noah realized that there was still hope for their friendship. Sandra told him then that Noah and the sisters were supposed to get by themselves. The next morning, when Noah told Penny that the Elders could not help them and hat they could not ask their cousins for help, she got angry. The two found a potion and a spell at the Magic School to use against the Empusa. The Empusa was located thanks to a premonition of Payton, but they did not succeed in defeating it. When the demon tried to kill Noah, Prue found the strength to oppose her. Using her empathy, she channeled the emotions of the whole city into the emptiness, eliminating her. Saving Grace Some time later, Wyatt decided to arrange a double date with Prue and Noah, to get to know her cousin's boyfriend better; unfortunately, Noah and Wyatt ended up quarreling and Prue decided to leave with him. However, the elders summoned both Noah and Wyatt to entrust them with the task of leading Aubrey Collins, a witch who risked becoming evil, because obsessed with the desire to take revenge on a warlock who had killed her sister and her whitelighter (Roman a friend of Noah). When Noah observed that they were sending them both because the Elders wanted Wyatt to keep an eye on him, Odin confirmed it, and although Wyatt did not feel comfortable in such a situation, Sandra observed that both could learn from that experience, while Odin pointed out that it was important to save Aubrey as the last remaining member of a very powerful magical family. Wyatt decided to ask his aunt Paige for advice, so he and Noah went to her (Laura one of Paige's daughters seemed to be attracted to Noah, before finding out that he was dating Prue). Paige gave them the idea to reverse the spell to call a lost witch, so that she sent them to Aubrey and advised him to try to earn her trust. Wyatt cast the spell aided by his aunt and his cousins, and he and Noah faced the English witch. They explained that killing for revenge was likely to become bad, but Aubrey refused to listen to them and assaulted them when they tried to stop her. Noah recovered before Wyatt and treated him. The two then had a conversation that made Wyatt understand that Noah was a good person and that he truly loved Prue. The two found their charge in a clothing store again, but to his surprise, Wyatt found his cousin Grace there. When Aubrey said that Grace had fallen in love with the warlock that had killed her sister, Wyatt did not want to believe it, but the facts showed that Noah's compatriot was right. Shortly thereafter, Paige, Laura and Henry also arrived, trying in vain to reason Grace. At one point, Aubrey pushed them all back with a telekinetic wave of energy, and tried to kill the warlock, but Grace stabbed her with an athame, killing her, absorbing her powers, and becoming a Warlock. Grace seemed satisfied with her transformation and wanted to start a life with her warlock lover; however, the latter was frozen by Laura and destroyed when Grace touched him. Irritated by the death of her love, she tried to kill her twin but was stopped by Wyatt. However, nobody had the strength to face her, so she was teleported. When Noah went to report to the Elders, Wyatt joined him because he wanted to let the Elders know that Noah had done all he could. Sandra joined them shortly thereafter, and said that the incident was not their fault, that both had made progress, and that Noah could drive other charges alone. When she left, Wyatt apologized to Noah for their quarrel and said he hoped they could become friends. Shortly after, Noah went to Prue to inform her of what had happened, and when she knew what her cousin had done, she burst into tears in his arms. Powers and Abilities Active Powers *'Orbing:' The ability to teleport through use of orbs. *'Sensing:' The ability to determine the location and status of other beings by concentrating on them. Whitelighters have a telepathic and empathic connection to their charges, allowing them to sense when their charges are calling them or when they are hurt. *'Cloaking:' The ability to magically hide one's presence and activities from others. Whitelighters can hide their charges from the forces of evil. *'Healing:' The ability to heal the injuries of other beings. Whitelighters cannot heal the dead, evil beings or self-inflicted wounds. *'Glamouring:' The ability to assume the appearance of another person by creating a glamour around the body. *'Hovering:' The ability to rise off the ground and hover with or without the use of orbs. *'Photokinesis:' The ability to generate and control light and magical orbs. *'Omnilingualism:' The ability to understand and speak any language without prior knowledge. Whitelighters possess a limited form of this power, allowing them to speak the language of charges only when communicating with them. Other Powers *'Reconstitution:' The ability to reform the body after it has been destroyed. *'Immortality:' The ability to possess a possibly infinite lifespan and an arrested aging process. Former Powers *'Electrokinesis:' The ability to generate and manipulate electricity and fire bolts of lightning. Noah had this power during his time as an Elder. Charges * Five British witches (Deceased) * Prue Halliwell * Penny Halliwell * Payton Halliwell * Aubrey Collins (Deceased) Notes and Trivia *His past life is Sir Percival. *Noah is English. *Noah has never owned a car. Gallery Julian-morris-joue-wren-kingston.jpg Noah1.png Noah4.png Julian-morris.jpg Appearances *The Closing Chapter *The Once and Future Evil *Legacy 102: Dark Night Lights *Legacy 104: Halliwell Family Values *Legacy 105: With Mortals Like These *Legacy 107: Soul Searching *Legacy 109: Witches in Camelot *Legacy 111: Penny Dreadful *Legacy 112: Noah's Arc *Legacy 115: Saving Grace Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Elders Category:Whitelighters